


A Song For Gamzee

by lacewing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewing/pseuds/lacewing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee hears a song and he finds a miracle (Challenge Fic Short)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song For Gamzee

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a challenge short story on Tumblr. I believe my theme was 'Grief and Acceptance' And this is what came.

A Song for Gamzee  
a Dabble Fanfic for a friend

000

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_   
_That saved a Boy like me_   
_I once was lost but now am found,_   
_Was blind, but now, I see_

Words from somewhere, a voice heard and a troubled mind feeling a strange calm. He followed the sound and at the end was one the human Jane. Listening to music piped from the speakers of her computer, she was humming softly along. But this wasn’t the sweet sick fires like he use to sing with his little bro Tavbro, or any song he was use to hearing popular among trolls, no this song was… different. The singer seemed happy and sad, mournful but joyous and so much meaning could be found in so simple a lyric.

  
_T'was Grace that taught_   
_my heart to fear_   
_And Grace, my fears relieved_   
_How precious did that Grace appear_   
_the hour I first believed?_

Belief was something that seemed so far in the past these days. Like the scars on his face there was so much that had happened. So much that he loved once now ashes at his feet. What was there to believe in anymore? The Rage?

What was left of him?

  
_Through many dangers, toils and snares_   
_we have already come_   
_T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far_   
_and Grace will lead us home_

Home. Such a simple word. But it held so much meaning. Home took him back to the days sitting on the beach, waiting for his Lusus. Hoping that this time he might be able to stay longer than a few short hours. Home took him back to staring up at the stars and wondering what it would be like to fly among them when he was an adult. It was playing with his friends, scarring himself with all the horns he had around his hive. It was the hive and all its confused layouts and maze like ways. And for dangers, he himself was the walking danger. He didn’t fool himself anymore. He wanted badly to keep that innocence, the troll who didn’t kill his friends. He felt dampness hitting his lips and slowly reached up to touch his face. Purple tears mixing with the white paint he wore came back on his grey fingertips. He took a breath. So much feeling, so much pain. All being released in so singular a moment.

 _When we've been here ten thousand years_  
 _bright shining as the sun_  
 _We've no less days to sing God's praise_  
 _then when we've first begun_  
  
There were no gods anymore, but still the words resonated within him. Singing, he was afterall the bard. Even if it was of rage, there was so much more to it. So much more to sing about than just the side he had been feeling. Wasn’t there? Could it be truly that there was more out there, even for one such as he? The troll clenched his fist. He had to believe, he had to hold onto every scrap that remained within him.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_   
_That saved a Boy like me_   
_I once was lost but now am found,_   
_Was blind, but now, I see_

He tilted his head back staring up at the sky generated in this game for this world of little Janie’s. And finally, _finally_ , he found acceptance.

It was time for the Bard to sing once more before the end.

And maybe, he could find redemption.


End file.
